Vivre à la lumière
by Tia21
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé, Harry Potter et Severus Snape entretiennent une relation depuis maintenant un an et demi. Le secret de cette relation commence à peser bien trop lourd aux deux hommes, et mentir coûte beaucoup - surtout lorsque Lily est la meilleure amie de Severus. Il est temps de sortir de l'ombre. OS


Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté ici dis donc !

Me revoilà donc pour une nouvelle OS, cette fois-ci basée sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Et oui, un petit retour aux sources ne fait jamais de mal. Il s'agit ici d'un **Harry/Severus** , donc homophobe s'abstenir. Oui, **Voldemort n'a jamais existé dans cette OS** , alors tout le petit monde est en vie ! Vous avez vu comme je suis gentille !

Bien entendu, **rien ne m'appartient** , tout est à la parfaite JKR, malheureusement pour nous n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, alors _**enjoy**_ !

* * *

Si il y a vingt ans, on avait dit à Severus Snape qu'il passerait Noël en compagnie des Maraudeurs, il aurait sûrement eu un ricanement méprisant et aurait remis en doute la santé mentale de l'importun. Et pourtant, il était actuellement installé à la table des Potter, dégustant un délicieux porc en sauce qu'avait réalisé Lily. Sa meilleure amie était définitivement douée en cuisine, et encore plus pour les plats en sauce. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas le seul à partager cet avis, si on en jugeait les bruits d'extase que proférait Sirius Black à chaque bouchée.

« Sérieusement Lily, c'est délicieux ! James t'es un sacré veinard, toi au moins t'as la chance de bien bouffer tous les jours ! » Severus leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque, tandis que James se contentait d'éclater de rire.

« T'as qu'à te caser, au lieu de continuer ta vie d'éternel célibataire ! » Sirius prit un air outré qu'on critique ainsi son choix de vie, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Severus.

« Je te rappelle que je suis pas le seul célibataire ici ! Et puis moi, au moins, j'ai une fille ! » Même si cela pouvait paraître étonnant, c'était la stricte vérité. Sirius avait été en couple pendant deux ans avec la même femme, ce qui était un miracle en soit. Elle était tombée enceinte au bout d'un an, mais ils avaient fini par se séparer peu après la naissance de l'enfant. Cependant, Sirius avait gardé un droit de garde sur la petite, et il versait une pension merveilleuse à la maman, ce qui permettait de pourrir la gamine de cadeaux. Elle avait désormais quatorze ans, et avait été répartie à Serdaigle. C'était une petite brillante selon Severus qui l'avait dans sa classe, mais il ne risquait pas de le reconnaître. Aurora était la fille de Black après tout, cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir d'entendre un énième compliment sur sa progéniture.

« Je ne me plains pas de mon célibat Black, notre cas est totalement différent. » Il lança un regard ennuyé à l'animagus canin, qui se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de se replonger dans son plat. Définitivement, il y avait toujours cette rivalité et cette amertume entre eux, même avoir passé bientôt vingt ans à se côtoyer régulièrement et cela, grâce aux Potter. Severus avait cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand Lily lui avait annoncé que James l'avait demandé en mariage et qu'elle avait accepté. Il avait beau avoir de forts ressentiments, si ce n'était de la haine, pour James Potter et sa bande d'amis, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas de Lily et qu'elle était heureuse avec l'ébouriffé. Il n'avait pu que la serrer dans ses bras et lui promettre d'être son témoin magique. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, et Lily affirmait ne pouvoir imaginer personne d'autre pour ce rôle si important. Peu après leur union était né Harry James Potter, unique enfant du couple. Lily et James avaient rêvé d'une grande famille, mais l'accouchement de Lily avait eu quelques complications résultat, elle ne pouvait plus jamais tomber enceinte, sous peine de ne pas y survivre. Ceci avait été une nouvelle très dure à encaisser pour le couple, mais ils avaient comme qui dirait compenser avec Harry. Sérieusement, le seul gamin aussi gâté que lui que Severus connaissait était Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter qui se trouvait d'ailleurs actuellement à côté de lui, plongé dans une conversation animée avec Nymphadora Tonks, la fiancée de Remus Lupin. D'après ce que Severus pouvait entendre, ils parlaient de la grossesse de la jeune femme et des chances pour que l'enfant du couple soit un métamorphomage, comme sa mère. Face à lui, Remus interrompait parfois sa conversation avec Peter Pettigrow pour lancer un regard tendre à sa bien-aimée, qui aurait presque fait grimacer le maître des potions. En parlant de Peter, Severus lui lança un regard menaçant, rien que pour ressentir la satisfaction de le voir se ratatiner sur lui-même. L'homme s'était toujours demandé comment ce froussard avait pu se retrouver à Gryffondor. Le courage était pourtant le trait de caractère le plus important chez les Lions, non ?

« Sev', ça te dérangerait de passer me voir à l'hôpital un de ces jours ? J'ai un petit souci avec une potion censée traiter les cellules cancéreuses, les effets secondaires sont bien plus importants que prévu. » Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, la flamme de la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux. Il aimait toujours rendre service à la rousse, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de potions.

« Bien entendu, je passerai un samedi après la rentrée. » Lily lui envoya un sourire lumineux, avant que son regard ne se remplisse de malice, qui fit affreusement penser à Dumbledore au Serpentard.

« Quoi ? » Il lança un regard suspicieux à la maîtresse de maison, qui prit un faux air innocent.

« Oh rien, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu nous présenterais un gentil petit sorcier, c'est tout. Même Peter, avec sa timidité maladive, à trouver une petite –amie. » Et Severus se demandait encore comme cela était possible, pour être tout à fait honnête. Le brun détourna son visage de sa meilleure amie, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux. La culpabilité lui enserra la gorge, et il se bu un peu de vin pour faire passer la sensation dérangeante. Il détestait lui mentir ou lui cacher des choses, surtout quand elles étaient aussi importantes.

« Je suis très bien comme je suis Lily, mais merci de t'inquiéter de ma vie sentimentale. » Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas, sachant que Severus pouvait être une véritable huître quand il s'y mettait. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers la gauche, et croisa celui du plus petit des Potter, qui lui envoya un sourire rayonnant. Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du maître des potions en le voyant faire, et cela eu pour conséquence de faire briller un peu plus les yeux de l'adolescent.

Le repas se déroula sans trop d'anicroches, si l'on omettait les prises de bec qui pouvaient avoir lieu entre Sirius et Severus, ou encore James et Severus. Lily et Remus étaient toujours là pour calmer les tensions, et tout se finissait bien en règle générale. La terreur des cachots savait bien que c'était ridicule de se chamailler comme des enfants alors qu'ils étaient tous à l'aube de la quarantaine, mais il avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent quand ces imbéciles le provoquaient. Vers une heure du matin, tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher et ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit, chacun rejoignant une chambre du manoir Potter. Le lendemain matin, ils ouvriraient les cadeaux trônant au pied du grand sapin de Noël installé près de la cheminée.

Severus se retournait dans son lit dans le but de trouver le sommeil quand la poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'actionna. Cela faisait bien une heure que tout le monde était censé dormir, mais le sorcier savait très bien qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre et s'affairait désormais à refermer silencieusement la porte. Il poussa un soupir, se redressant dans son lit. Il alluma la bougie trônant sur la table de chevet d'un simple geste de la main, révélant la silhouette de son visiteur nocturne.

« Harry, retourne dans ta chambre. » L'adolescent l'ignora royalement, uniquement vêtu d'une robe de chambre d'un horrible rouge Gryffondor, du moins aux yeux de Severus. Il grimpa sur le lit du potioniste sans même lui demander la permission, s'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses et glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de celui qui était son professeur à Poudlard.

« Harry… » Severus gronda, s'empêchant de poser les mains sur le corps du gamin. Il se força à poser ses paumes sur le matelas, et fit de son mieux pour éviter le corps désirable face à lui. Harry le dévisageait avait une lueur facilement reconnaissable dans les yeux, se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

« Retourne dans ta chambre. »

« Non… » Le sale gamin semblait s'amuser comme un fou, ses mains glissant petit à petit vers la nuque de l'adulte.

« Tes parents sont à trois chambres voisines. Va-t'en d'ici. » Il lui lança un regard sévère, mais le Gryffondor l'ignora royalement, son bassin se mettant à onduler doucement.

« C'est loin, trois chambres. » Les mains de Severus se serrèrent sur les draps, et il eut bien envie d'enlever l'air suffisant qu'arborait le petit brun à ce moment-là. Il savait très bien l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et il en prenait totalement l'avantage.

« Harry… » La menace tomba totalement à l'eau alors que la voix de Severus s'étranglait dans sa gorge. L'Attrapeur venait de défaire la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, dévoilant sa glorieuse et totale nudité juste sous le nez du pauvre professeur. En dernier recours, il attrapa les poignets du garçon un peu brusquement et se força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, pour éviter la tentation.

« Tes parents, ton parrain, tes amis sont ici. C'est la maison de tes parents. Hors de question que je te touche ici. » Harry prit un air contrarié, qui devint bien vite suppliant.

« Sev… S'il te plait, t'en as envie comme moi. » Et comme pour prouver ses dires, le brun ondula un plus du bassin, faisant se ferme un bref instant les yeux du plus âgé. Malgré tout, il refusait de toucher le gamin sous le toit de ses parents. Il se sentait suffisamment mal comme ça vis-à-vis de Lily, et même vis-à-vis des autres. Et pour lui, faire l'amour au gamin sous leur toit, c'était encore pire que les rares nuits passionnés dans le secret des cachots.

« Non. » Harry poussa un profond soupir, stoppant ses mouvements. La mine suppliante sur son visage laissa Severus de marbre.

« Ca fait trop longtemps… deux mois, c'est intenable, tu t'en rends compte ? C'était une torture d'être près de toi ce soir et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher… » Il laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse nu de Severus, qui lui attrapa à nouveau les poignets, qu'il avait lâché sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Pas ici, Harry. » Cette fois-ci, le petit brun eut un soupir exaspéré, voir même énervé. Il fusilla Severus du regard, ses mains devenant des poings.

« Mais où alors ? Pas chez moi, je ne peux pas venir chez toi et pour avoir de l'intimité à Poudlard c'est quasiment mission impossible, surtout que tu n'arrêtes pas de me rappeler que je suis ton élève et c'est très désagréable. »

« Je te le dis car c'est la vérité. Tu es mon élève, de vingt ans mon cadet et le fils de ma meilleure amie. Notre relation est totalement indécente, tu t'en rends compte ? » Visiblement, l'excitation était retombée pour tous les deux, et la discussion devenait bien plus sérieuse que ce qu'Harry aurait aimé, Severus en était certain.

« Pourtant elle existe. Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps ! Papa et maman n'ont rien à dire sur cela ! » Severus eut un claquement de langue agacé, et Harry eut la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un gamin stupide ne comprenant rien à rien et se faisant engueuler par son professeur de potions.

« J'ai été à l'école avec eux Harry. Je te connais depuis que tu es né. Je t'enseigne depuis sept ans maintenant. Ce n'est pas rien, gamin insolent ! » Harry prit un air vexé et arracha ses poignets des mains de l'autre homme, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je suis un gamin insolent maintenant ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ? » Severus eut un nouveau soupir, qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'énervement d'Harry.

« Harry – » L'adolescent le coupa, semblant visiblement furieux, mais également blessé. Le ventre de Severus se serra en voyant l'éclair de douleur dans son regard si vert – si semblable à sa mère.

« Et bien le gamin insolent, il est amoureux de toi ! Il te trouve attirant et il veut se sentir proche de toi et aimé, c'est trop demandé peut-être ? » Ils se toisèrent du regard un moment, chacun refusant de lâcher le morceau. C'était le problème avec eux. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, et quand ce sujet si sensible entre eux de relation clandestine était abordé, cela finissait toujours par une dispute.

« Tu ne veux pas me toucher ? Très bien. Mais je suis encore chez moi, alors tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de me masturber. » Et sous les yeux ébahis de Severus, il se mit à se caresser lui-même, réveillant son membre qui avait perdu sa vigueur au cours de leur conversation. Le professeur lui lança un regard menaçant, la voix grondante.

« Harry… Arrête ça. » Mais l'autre l'ignora royalement, se contentant de le fixer, le regard empli de luxure, la bouche entrouverte et son bassin bougeant légèrement. De sa main libre, il lia ses doigts à ceux de Severus et les serra plus fort alors que sa tête se rejetait en arrière tandis que ses mouvements se faisaient plus rapides. Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à cette vision de pure débauche et sa main libre s'égara sur une des cuisses d'Harry, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Harry poussa un léger gémissement et Severus remercia Merlin pour que les Potter aient été assez intelligents pour insonoriser toutes les pièces de la maison les unes des autres. C'était totalement hypocrite de sa part de profiter du spectacle ainsi, lui qui disait ne rien vouloir faire sous le toit des Potter avec leur héritier. Cela revenait totalement au même que de le toucher, jamais lui et Harry n'aurait dû se retrouver dans une telle situation. Jamais même, Severus n'aurait dû avoir de pensées déplacées envers lui, et encore moins les rendre réelles. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux-là, Harry se caressant fiévreusement devant lui, souhaitant clairement le faire craquer et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Parfois Severus se demandait vraiment ce que ce gamin foutait à Gryffondor, et non pas à Serpentard.

 _Pardonne-moi Lily._

Harry eut un petit bruit de surprise quand il se retrouva soudainement renversé sur le dos, mais celui-ci se transforma bien vite en un gémissement appréciatif quand la bouche de Severus se retrouva soudainement autour de son sexe érigé. Il écarta largement les jambes et glissa ses mains dans les mèches d'ébène, tirant plus ou moins doucement dessus. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts, et ces derniers s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge en sentant un doigt se présenter à son entrée. Le manque de lubrification fit légèrement grimacer Harry et il attrapa la main intrusive à l'aveugle l'amenant à sa bouche pour humidifier les doigts qu'il désirait ardemment – mais pas autant qu'une autre partie de l'anatomie de l'autre sorcier. Severus eut un petit bruit de gorge appréciateur face à son initiative, et cela se répercuta sur l'érection d'Harry qui gémit à nouveau. Finalement, l'index du maître des potions réussi à se frayer un chemin parmi les chaires serrées et bien vite selon Harry, deux autres l'avaient rejoint. L'adolescent commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, tellement le plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête et faisait battre son cœur rapidement.

« Sev… » Cela suffit à faire comprendre à Severus que son amant n'allait pas tenir longtemps ainsi, et qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape qu'ils attendaient impatiemment tous les deux. Après un dernier coup de langue, le professeur délaissa le membre sur le ventre de son propriétaire et retira ses doigts de l'antre chaud, faisant pousser un grognement réprobateur à Harry.

Le plus âgé des deux se détacha de plus jeune le temps d'attendre sa baguette et de lancer deux sorts impératifs, à savoir l'un pour les protéger des maladies et l'autre pour rajouter du lubrifiant, à la fois sur lui-même et sur Harry. Enfin, il s'allongea de tout son long sur son jeune amant, qui eut un petit ronronnement appréciatif, s'empressant d'encercler son dos de ses bras et sa taille de ses jambes. Deux longs gémissements se firent entendre alors que Severus se glissait lentement dans le corps d'Harry, ce dernier faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur qui accompagnait ce geste. Le potioniste resta un moment immobile, respectant le temps d'adaptation de l'autre brun. Finalement, un mouvement de bassin timide lui donna le signal, et il commença se mouvoir dans le corps de son amant, lui arrachant bien vite des gémissements de plaisir.

Severus se redressa sur ses avant-bras, se plongeant dans l'admiration du visage d'Harry. Il aimait le regarder dans ces moments-là, voir sa bouche ouverte, son visage tendu par le plaisir et plus que tout, les yeux fiévreux qui plongeaient parfois dans les siens. Les paupières fermées s'ouvrirent un moment, et cela eut pour conséquence un coup de rien plus fort que les autres qui fit rejeter la tête d'Harry encore plus en arrière, son dos s'arcboutant légèrement alors que ses jambes quittaient la taille de l'autre sorcier. Sans le quitter des yeux, Severus accéléra ses mouvements, le bruit de chaires claquant l'une contre l'autre accompagnant la symphonie de gémissements. Harry bougea un peu du bassin, tentant d'accompagner les mouvements devenus bien plus brutaux et le professeur se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant inconsciemment son gémissement. Harry sembla son apercevoir, car ses yeux se rouvrirent, plongeant dans ceux assombris de plaisir de l'autre homme.

« Te retiens pas Sev… Je veux t'entendre. » Et alors l'homme obéit, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du Gryffondor, collant sa bouche à son oreille pour lui faire entendre à quel point il pouvait apprécier le moment, tout comme lui. C'était bien trop compliqué pour eux de se retrouver pour de telles activités, et de ce fait, ils l'appréciaient tous les deux à sa juste valeur. Cela avait également pour conséquence de les empêcher de trop s'habituer aux sensations fantastiques qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, et il était bien compliqué de faire durer le moment. Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres fit voir des étoiles à Harry et un pur cri de plaisir lui échappa, alors qu'il se répandait sur leurs deux ventres, sans même avoir besoin d'être caressé. Severus ne dura pas plus longtemps, et quelques vas et viens plus tard, il venait lui aussi, s'enfonçant une dernière fois dans ce corps qu'il aimait tellement.

Severus prit un moment pour reprendre sa respiration, se retenant difficilement pour ne pas tomber sur Harry. Ce dernier passait une main distraite dans les cheveux noirs, reprenant lui aussi ses esprits.

« Sev ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime. » Un fin sourire vint orner les lèvres de la terreur des cachots, et il déposa un baiser sur l'oreille de son amant.

« Moi aussi, morveux. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus eut du mal à quitter sa chambre. Bien entendu, Harry avait regagné son propre lit peu après leurs ébats, même si l'adolescent l'avait fait à reculons. Cependant ce matin, le professeur de potions se sentait bien plus mal que la veille. Il était déjà dur d'affronter le regard de Lily alors qu'il était celui ayant pris l'innocence de son fils et cela, sans qu'elle le sache. Désormais, il avait franchi le pas de toucher au sacro-saint fils des Potter sous leur propre toit et la culpabilité refusait de le quitter. L'heure tournait cependant, et il se devait de descendre.

Tous devaient se rassembler pour le traditionnel déballage de cadeaux. Trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde n'était absolument pas la chose la plus simple à faire pour Severus. Certes, cela ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes concernant sa meilleure amie ainsi qu'Harry, mais pour les autres, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. D'autant plus que ce fait était totalement réciproque. Alors bien évidemment, cela finissait toujours avec des cadeaux ridicules et bien entendu ironiques, surtout avec Black et Potter senior. Lupin restait le plus assagi de tous, et il n'était pas bien compliqué de lui faire plaisir, de toute manière. Peter lui, Severus ne faisait jamais un grand effort, dans la mesure où il le trouvait tout bonnement insignifiant. Cela était cependant la première fois que Severus allait devoir offrir quelque chose à Nymphadora, et il avait eu un peu plus de mal à trouver que pour les autres.

Soupirant, Severus se décida à quitter sa chambre rejoignant le reste de la maisonnée dans le salon. Ce dernier était tout aussi bien décoré que le reste de la maison, et le gigantesque sapin ne faisait que renforcer l'effet absolument magique de l'endroit. Severus dû éviter une petit traîneau de Père Noël volant dans les escaliers, ainsi qu'un bonhomme de neige magiquement mis en mouvement et rendu protégé de la chaleur, qui cherchait visiblement à récupérer la carotte qui lui servait de nez roulant sur le sol. Severus soupira légèrement, avant de finalement rejoindre les autres. Visiblement, il était le dernier arrivé et on l'attendait donc pour commencer. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui envoya un sourire rayonnant, qui disparut pourtant bien vite lorsque Severus l'ignora royalement pour prendre place dans le seul fauteuil restant. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard plein d'amour et de joie, la culpabilité ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua le soudain trouble du garçon.

« Eh bah alors Servilus, on a eu du mal à sortir du lit ? » Lily étendit son bras pour frapper Sirius derrière la tête à l'entente du surnom. Lui et James semblaient refuser de cesser son utilisation, et Severus était bien obligé de faire avec.

« Je n'étais simplement pas pressé de te voir Black. »

« Bon ! Je pense qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux vu que tout le monde est là ! » Lily claqua ses mains entre elles, cherchant visiblement à éviter une quelconque dispute en cette matinée de Noël. Elle se tourna vers son fils, le visage empli d'amour et de tendresse, qui firent se serrer le cœur de Severus. Il avait fait crier de plaisir ce gamin cette nuit, par Merlin !

« Harry mon chéri, à toi l'honneur ! » Harry se jeta immédiatement sur les cadeaux, à l'instar d'un enfant. Par le plus grand des hasards bien entendu, il s'empara du paquet de Severus avec avidité, le posant sur ses genoux pour déchirer le papier. Tout le monde l'observa faire, et personne n'aurait pu se douter que la terreur des cachots espérait sincèrement que son cadeau soit apprécié par l'adolescent. Finalement, Harry extirpa de la boîte la longue cape fourrée, sa bouche s'entrouvrant en constatant la beauté de l'habit. Elle était entièrement noire, mais l'intérieur contenait des reflets d'un rouge profond, qui plurent immédiatement à l'adolescent. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur face au ravissement évident qui se formait sur le visage de son aimé.

« Severus, c'est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup ! » Harry lui envoya un sourire rayonnant, et il était évident pour le maître des potions qu'il se retenait pour ne pas se lever et l'embrasser. Bien entendu, personne n'était étonné de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Il était après tout un ami de la famille, et dans la sphère privée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le traite comme son professeur – même si Severus se faisait toujours un plaisir de rappeler son niveau médiocre en potions.

Severus se contenta d'un petit geste de la main pour signifier que des remerciements étaient inutiles, mais le sourire sur son visage était sincère. Harry était heureux, alors il était heureux. Le garçon rangea soigneusement la cape dans sa boîte, avant de la mettre de côté pour s'attaquer à un autre cadeau, en l'occurrence celui de Sirius. Il découvrit avec une grande joie un poster de son équipe de Quidditch préférée, les Canons de Chudley, dédicacé par tous les membres de l'équipe. Il sauta littéralement dans les bras de son parrain, qui se contenta d'un grand rire ressemblant à un aboiement alors qu'il accueillait le gamin contre lui. Vint ensuite le présent de ses parents, et Harry resta figé un moment en ouvrant la longue boîte qu'il venait de découvrir. Il en ressortit ensuite le tout dernier balai commercialisé, à savoir le Tornade 5000, et Severus crut bien qu'il allait étouffer ses parents sous ses câlins. Une fois son émotion passée et l'interdiction de sa mère d'aller l'essayer immédiatement – même si cela avait autant fait râler Sirius et James – Harry s'attaqua finalement au cadeau de Remus et Tonks. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant un ouvrage intitulé _Être le parrain d'un sorcier_ avant que la réalisation ne frappe finalement son esprit.

« Que… vous voulez que je sois le parrain de votre enfant ? » Il avait pratiquement crié la fin de sa phrase, l'excitation et l'espoir clairement présents dans sa voix. Remus et Tonks eurent tous les deux un petit rire face à sa réaction, et c'est avec un grand sourire que le loup-garou se chargea de répondre.

« Bien entendu Harry, je… nous sommes certain que tu seras génial. » A nouveau, Harry lui sauta au cou et quand il se recula, Severus put voir les larmes brillants dans ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être nommé parrain pourrait lui faire autant plaisir, mais cela démontrait simplement à quel point ce garçon pouvait avoir un grand cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, qui bien entendu, avait les larmes aux yeux elle aussi et il se permit de lui serrer un bref instant la main, s'attirant un sourire complice de la part de sa meilleure amie. Finalement, Harry ouvrit le dernier paquet, à savoir celui de Peter, et le remercia à nouveau avec beaucoup d'effusion pour le nouveau holster en peau de dragon qu'il lui avait offert.

« Papa, à toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ! » Harry décréta ainsi que c'était à James de se lancer dans le déballage de présents, et ce dernier se chargea dans cette tâche avec grand plaisir. Il éclata de rire en voyant le bonnet en forme de tête de cerf offert par Peter, et il s'empressa de l'enfiler, sous l'œil désespéré de Severus. Il serra fort Harry contre lui en déballant la médaille « Meilleur père du monde depuis le 31 juillet 1980 » et ne se gêna pas pour déposer un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres de Lily après avoir découvert les places en loge privée pour la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. Severus ne put empêcher un rictus alors que James lui lançait un regard confus face à son propre présent, à savoir une bouteille de graisse liquide.

« Pour aider ta grosse tête à passer les portes. » Cela ne manqua pas de faire réagir Lily bien entendu, alors que James se contentait de prendre un air outré sur le visage.

« Severus ! » Ce dernier esquiva habilement la claque à l'arrière du crâne que voulait lui donner la rousse, un air goguenard sur le visage. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à leurs enfantillages, et préféra ne rien ajouter. James continua ensuite avec le cadeau de Tonks, la remerciant vivement pour les bottes en cuir de dragon qu'elle lui avait acheté. Il resta un moment en admiration devant le cadre que lui offrit Remus, caressant doucement l'image représentant James, Lily et Harry, le lendemain de la naissance de ce dernier, alors que la rousse était encore dans un lit d'hôpital et que James était penchée sur elle, admirant le bébé dans ses bras. Il termina par le cadeau de son meilleur ami, et enfila avec grand plaisir les lunettes de soleil affirmant « Je suis tellement brillant que je dois protéger mes propres yeux. »

Les tours s'enchaînèrent finalement, et Severus ne fit vraiment attention qu'à la réaction des différentes personnes face à ses propres présents. Il fit un grand sourire effrayant à Sirius quand ce dernier découvrit le jouet pour chien en plastique, et serra doucement Lily contre lui alors qu'elle le remerciait pour la bougie parfumée au lilas gravé de son nom –son amour pour les bougies n'était plus à refaire après tout. Il eut seulement un mouvement de tête poli envers Remus quand il le remercia pour le livre de sortilèges, et en fit de même pour Peter quand il bégaya un merci pour le livre sur le Quidditch. Et enfin, il fit un faux signe de révérence avec sa main à Nymphadora alors qu'elle découvrait le t-shirt avec l'inscription « Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora » et qu'elle éclata simplement de rire, jurant qu'elle allait le mettre très souvent, simplement pour éviter de devoir le dire.

Pour sa part, il reçut un shampooing pour cheveux gras de la part d'un Sirius goguenard, un livre « Assumer le fait d'être vieux garçon » de James qu'il manqua de lui balancer à la figure mais qui en même temps, fit se serrer son ventre – Merlin si il savait. Peter s'était contenté d'un livre sur les potions qu'il avait déjà bien entendu, Remus et Tonks lui offrirent une plume à papote d'un noir profond, et Lily un très joli bracelet en cuir noir. Ce fut en ouvrant le cadeau d'Harry qu'il songea à nouveau qu'ils allaient vraiment devoir parler de leur relation à ses parents, car en découvrant la longue écharpe en soie brodée de fils d'émeraude, il eut simplement envie de le serrer contre lui pour le remercier comme il fallait, et non pas avec un simple merci et un sourire.

Avant de parler à James et Lily, il fallait déjà savoir si Harry était disposé à révéler la vérité à ses parents. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Severus ne savait absolument pas son avis sur la question. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, et le maître des potions redoutait un peu un refus de la part du plus jeune. Ce qui serait un problème bien entendu, car le professeur avait de plus en plus de mal à mentir ainsi à sa meilleure amie. La culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus lourde et difficile à supporter. Ainsi, deux jours après le vingt-cinq décembre et après une nuit de plaisir, Severus se décida à aborder le sujet avec son compagnon. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, reprenant sa respiration tout en caressant distraitement le bras que Severus avait posé sur son ventre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tourné vers le plus jeune, examinant son profil serein et repus.

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? » Le garçon tourna son visage vers lui, et l'affection que Severus pu lire dans son regard l'étonna, comme toujours. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se faire à l'idée qu'une personne comme lui puisse l'aimer.

« J'aimerai parler de nous deux, à ta famille. » Les caresses sur son bras cessèrent, et le plus âgé des deux s'insulta mentalement pour avoir manqué de tact ainsi. Un vrai Gryffondor, vraiment. Il se sentit obligé de continuer sa pensée et de s'expliquer face à au silence d'Harry.

« Lily est la deuxième personne la plus importante de ma vie et je respecte toutes les personnes que tu considères comme ta famille, malgré les différends que nous pouvons avoir. Mentir comme ça, et pouvoir simplement être avec toi dans le plus grand des secrets, cela devient compliqué à supporter. » Il se sentait obligé de chuchoter, car même si personne ne pouvait les entendre, il n'aimait pas spécialement dire ce genre de confessions haut et fort. Le silence se prolongea, mais les caresses reprirent, et le nœud dans le ventre de Severus se défit quelque peu. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'inquiéter de l'avis des autres, ou même à s'attacher aux autres, mais les rares exceptions étaient bien trop importantes dans sa vie.

« J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont dire. » Harry avait recommencé à regarder le plafond, parlant aussi doucement que lui. Severus soupira, et déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue. Il le laissa malgré tout continuer, ne voulant pas le bloquer.

« Je t'aime et je veux que le monde entier le sache. Mais j'ai peur que papa, maman et tous les autres me rejettent à cause de notre relation -nous rejettent tous les deux même. Je sais que je suis encore jeune, mais je sens que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, et je veux qu'ils le sachent. » Harry tourna des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui, et Severus l'attira contre lui, le serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Il le rassurait lui, mais il se rassurait également. Cela n'allait pas être facile, c'était certain, mais c'était une étape obligatoire.

« Tu me rejetteras pas hein ? S'ils ne veulent plus de moi, qu'ils ne nous acceptent pas – tu resteras avec moi quand même n'est-ce pas ? » La voix apeurée d'Harry serra le cœur de Severus, et il l'enlaça plus fort, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression de ressentir sa peur, son inquiétude, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa propre angoisse. Jamais Severus Snape n'aurait cru ressentir cela un jour. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il avait bel et bien un cœur.

« Si c'est ce qui doit arriver, alors on surmontera cette épreuve. Ensemble. »

* * *

Le corps entier de Severus était tendu. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité, mais malgré son impassibilité naturelle, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Finalement, la vérité allait éclater, et l'issue était totalement floue. Enfin, plutôt, deux issues étaient possibles l'acceptation ou le rejet. Autant dire que Severus priait pour que ce soit la première option – et il savait qu'Harry aussi. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis à côté de lui, alors que Severus avait demandé à chaque membre de la famille Potter de le rejoindre à la table à manger, car il avait une annonce importante à faire – la famille comprenant James, Lily, Remus et Sirius. Tonks n'était pas encore inclus dans le lot, du moins pas pour ce genre de situations, et Peter avait quitté la maison la veille, pour rejoindre sa petite-amie – et puis de toute manière, son avis n'était pas très importante en soi. Severus avait l'impression de faire face à un jury, voire même à un tribunal – les quatre personnes qu'il avait réuni le fixaient, attendant clairement de connaître cette annonce si importante et se demandant certainement pourquoi Harry était à ses côtés.

« Severus ? De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? » Bien entendu, Lily était celle commençant la conversation et ainsi, brisant le lourd silence qui avait commencé à prendre place. Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration, son discours prêt dans sa tête, se donnant simplement quelques secondes de répit avant de commencer son plaidoyer.

« Severus et moi on sort ensemble. » Le cœur du maître des potions s'arrêta et il ferma brièvement les yeux, s'empêchant de se mettre à hurler sur le Gryffondor. Bon sang, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que ce soit lui qui parle mais visiblement, Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pour le tact, on repassera.

« Harry mon chéri, Severus a quelque chose d'important à nous dire alors s'il te plait, ne choisis pas ce moment pour dire des sottises. » La rousse sermonna gentiment son fils, sous les yeux effarés de Severus qui visiblement, n'avait pas prévu que la famille Potter puisse tout simplement nier en bloc.

« Mais-» Harry tenta de protester, vite coupé par son père. Ce dernier n'était visiblement pas ravi d'être ainsi convoqué, et semblait vouloir en finir au plus vite.

« Harry, ça suffit, cesse donc de raconter des bêtises. »

« Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. » C'était le moment, après tout, alors Severus décida d'envoyer balader son discours et de simplement en venir au fait. De toute manière, il était en face de quatre Gryffondors, alors la manière Serpentard n'allait servir à rien.

« Pardon ? » Sirius le regarda, puis Harry, fronçant fortement les sourcils, lui donnant un air sérieux n'allant pas du tout au personnage. En fait, cela fut à peu près la réaction de tout le monde, à quelques détails près.

« Harry et moi entretenons une relation depuis maintenant un an. » La phrase claqua dans l'air, et le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Remus le regardait, un air profondément choqué sur le visage, James avait les yeux écarquillés et le visage devenant dangereusement rouge, Lily avait simplement serrée ses mains en poing et rougit quelque peu, tandis que Sirius semblait tourner au vert.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, je crois que je vais être malade. » Sa tête tomba entre ses mains, mais Severus lui accorda à peine un regard. Non, le sien était fixé sur Lily, son corps paralysé par tout ce qu'il parvenait à lire dans ses yeux. Après tellement d'années d'amitié, il était parfaitement capable de la déchiffrer, et en cet instant, il aurait préféré ne pas le pouvoir. La trahison, la déception, la douleur dans ses yeux, tout cela meurtrissait son cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il se força à tenir tête à ce regard, car il savait qu'il le méritait. Dans la situation opposée, il le savait, il aurait réagi pareil. Soudainement, James se leva, frappant des poings sur la table, se penchant vers lui, le visage rouge écrevisse, ses cris résonnant dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? Un philtre d'amour, ou pire encore ? Je te jure Snape, quand on trouvera ce que tu lui as filé je t'enverrai moi-même à Azkaban ! » Severus sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry sursauter, tandis que lui-même encaisser la menace sans broncher. Il se doutait qu'on l'accuserait d'avoir trompé l'adolescent, c'était prévisible.

« Je n'ai pas été ensorcelé ! » Harry se leva également, tenant courageusement tête à son père, et Severus se retint de le faire se rasseoir. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le toucher et d'empirer la situation.

« C'est exactement ce que tu dirais si cela était le cas ! » Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à une remarque aussi stupide. Evidemment, personne n'était capable de l'aimer alors c'était normal qu'il ait ensorcelé le gamin.

« Je l'aime ! D'accord ? Je l'aime comme toi tu aimes maman, alors n'insinue plus jamais que Severus est un pervers m'ayant ensorcelé ! » Cette remarque sembla rendre encore plus furieux James, et le professeur fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, prêt à sortir sa baguette si cela allait trop loin. Il savait James impulsif, et le fait qu'il soit face à son fils n'était pas une garantie, du moins aux yeux du professeur.

« Ne compare pas cette… cette relation à mon mariage avec ta mère ! »

« James. » Enfin, Lily parla, attrapant le poignet de son mari pour le forcer à s'asseoir et ainsi, à se calmer quelque peu. Harry finit par faire de même, tremblant littéralement sous l'émotion et à nouveau, Severus dut s'empêcher de faire le moindre geste apaisant envers lui.

« Un an et demi. » Elle parla de nouveau, et l'attention de Severus se concentra entièrement sur elle. Son esprit désespérait d'obtenir son pardon, et il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa meilleure amie.

« Cela fait un an et demi, ce qui veut dire qu'Harry était mineur au début. Severus, est-ce que… » Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir, le maître des potions comprit immédiatement de quoi elle pouvait parler.

« Je te le jure Lily, je n'ai eu aucun geste à caractère sexuel envers ton fils tant qu'il était mineur. » Il soutint son regard, et le soulagement qui brilla dans les yeux de la rousse redonna un peu d'espoir au Serpentard.

« Mais maintenant, si. » La voix de Remus était posée, et cela ne sonnait même pas comme un reproche. Simplement comme une constatation, que Severus confirma d'un hochement de tête. Un ricanement eut lieu à sa droite, et il se tourna vers Sirius, qui avait enfin relevé la tête.

« C'est officiel, vous étiez franchement trop souple dans l'éducation de ce gamin. » James eut un hoquet de pur outrage, se tournant brusquement vers son meilleur ami.

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu es incapable de dire non à ta fille ! »

« Peut-être, mais moi, elle ne se tape pas son professeur ! »

« Mais y'a que ça qui vous intéresse ou quoi ? » L'exclamation agacée d'Harry eut le mérite de stopper la dispute entre les deux Maraudeurs, et de reporter l'attention sur lui.

« Oui on couche ensemble, c'est normal on est un couple ! Mais on s'en fout de ça par Merlin ! On s'aime, on se rend heureux ! Je croyais que c'était ça l'important pour vous, que je sois heureux, et ce peu importe avec qui. Mais apparemment, j'avais tort de croire ça. » Sa voix trembla sur la fin, et les larmes dans ses yeux serrèrent le cœur de Severus. Si sa famille n'acceptait pas leur relation – et c'était mal parti – le gamin allait avoir vraiment du mal à le supporter. Sûrement finirait-il par le quitter, et le professeur ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher.

« Harry, mon ange, bien entendu qu'on veut ton bonheur. Mais comprend donc, c'est un choc pour nous. Nous étions à Poudlard avec Severus, il est ton professeur, sans compter les différends qu'il peut y avoir entre lui, ton père et Sirius… Je sais qu'il te traite bien, mais c'est très, très dur à accepter. » Elle incarnait tellement une bonne mère en cet instant que Severus eut un élan de fierté face à la forte amitié qu'ils partageaient. Peut-être que, finalement, tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être que Lily accepterait, comprendrait et que les autres finiraient par suivre. Severus l'espérait de tout son cœur.

* * *

La veille de la rentrée scolaire, la famille Potter au complet – qui comprenait donc les amis proches – décida d'aller faire une ballade, pour profiter de la neige fraîche qui était tombée la nuit dernière. Severus avait simplement supposé ne pas y être convié, ses relations avec la famille s'étant considérablement dégradé depuis la révélation de sa relation avec Harry. Sans pour autant le rejeter complétement, il sentait bien qu'il n'était plus vraiment le bienvenue, et qu'on le tolérait uniquement pour faire plaisir à Harry. En fait, rien ne pouvait montrer que la vérité avait été dite, mis à part les mauvaises ondes entres les différents protagonistes. Harry et lui ne s'octroyaient aucun geste montrant une relation entre eux, majoritairement car Severus le refusait catégoriquement. Ce dernier avait même verrouillé sa chambre, empêchant le plus jeune de le rejoindre la nuit. Cependant, alors que Severus lisait dans la chambre lui étant réservé au manoir Potter, James était venu frapper à sa porte.

« T'as trois minutes pour te préparer Servillus, sinon on part sans toi – et toi comme moi ne voulons pas faire de peine à Harry. » Et sans trop de raison, l'Auror lui avait tendu la main. Severus l'avait fixé, comprenant ainsi qu'il tentait réellement de faire un effort et d'accepter la situation, alors le professeur avait serré cette main tendue, acceptant cette offre de paix.

Ils avaient transplanné jusqu'au parc de Godric's Hollow, et personne n'avait dit mot quand Harry s'était naturellement accroché à son bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils se mirent doucement en route, leurs pas crissant dans la neige, Remus, Sirius et Tonks devant, Severus et Harry suivant, James et Lily fermant la marche. Lui et Harry restèrent silencieux un moment, mais le plus âgé voyait bien que quelque chose turlupinait l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » Severus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrai ? »

« Tu m'évites depuis qu'on a dit la vérité à mes parents… tu regrettes c'est ça ? » Les yeux emplis d'inquiétude se tournèrent vers lui, et Severus soupira doucement.

« Mais non Harry, je ne voulais simplement pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour ta famille. Cela semble aller un peu mieux désormais, alors on peut se permettre de se montrer un peu plus proche. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. » Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry rassura Severus, qui le lui rendit légèrement.

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. » Une main timide vint se glisser dans celle gantée du maître des potions, et ce dernier se tendit légèrement, n'osant jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui suite à ce geste. Il avait l'impression que le regard des parents Potter lui brûlait littéralement le dos.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? » Il baissa ses yeux vers Harry, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, les joues rosies par le froid et les yeux pétillants.

« Je t'aime. » Naturellement, Severus se détendit et offrit un petit sourire au plus jeune, serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

« Moi aussi. » Alors Harry enveloppa son bras de son corps, se collant à lui sans vergogne et le professeur se força à se détendre. Il avait le droit de faire cela désormais, personne ne viendrait l'accuser de quoique ce soit.

Derrière, James fit une petite grimace en constatant le comportement de son fils, et fut clairement surpris en voyant le petit sourire de sa femme. Cette dernière leva un sourcil en voyant son regard, avant de simplement hausser des épaules.

« Quoi ? Ils sont mignons c'est tout. D'accord Severus a notre âge, mais il rend Harry heureux et inversement. Dans le fond, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Tu as déjà vu notre fils sourire comme ça pour quelqu'un ? » James soupira, tournant son regard à nouveau sur le couple enlacé devant lui et du l'admettre aussi, à contrecœur.

« Tu as raison. Ils sont heureux. »

 _Ils sont heureux._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ou à ajouter cette humble OS à vos favoris, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

Des bisous, et à la prochaine fois peut-être !

Tia


End file.
